


【暴卡】国王的坐骑

by YanXII



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII





	【暴卡】国王的坐骑

黄暴单篇  
熙熙攘攘的人群+房间+救护车+封闭的实验室  
注意：BDSM，触//手，舌//交，暴//力，蹂躏，尿//道//痛苦，强制，洞/穴/填满，脏话，侮/辱……

搞卡尔顿，我的设定是更偏似纯粹上下关系，没有多少所谓的情感，所以不像毒埃那篇轻松。

而卡尔顿的态度，心甘情愿居多

///

“您说的什么我都会应允，您就是我的王。”

卡尔顿对暴乱有近乎虔诚的尊重，他就像一个疯狂且病态的奴仆，那双看起来极其漂亮杏眼含着水雾，看起来良畜无害，实际上却凶的吓人，跟那些可爱的共生体不同，人类的可怕不是能从面目上了解的，就像共生体的可怕只是存于表面。

暴乱还挺友好，只是异常的喜食生食这点令人生厌。卡尔顿不懂得拒绝，于是他只是在体味完用自己的身体吃人后，开始一遍遍的刷牙。

如果暴乱在好一点说话，他想给他身上的共生体来个全套的洗牙程序。

[你讨厌这些味道。]  
在吃完一只活蹦乱跳的兔子后，暴乱这么说道。

“您开心就好，我不介意。”卡尔顿洗手，打上肥皂，看了一眼旁边的牙刷，他觉得需要再刷个牙。于是拿起了漱口杯。

[一只兔子我吃不饱，我们出去觅食，怎么样。]

肯定句，这家伙压根就没想和他商量。又要出去抓个流浪汉吃么？天啊，这真的是他每天最遭罪的时间了。

[别再心里碎碎念了，我知道你脑子里在想什么。]  
“我不太想吃人…我今天已经刷了第三次牙。”  
［我还以为你很喜欢刷牙？］  
“我不讨厌。”

暴乱能看见面前洗漱镜里看不出表情的那个面瘫脸……讲实话，暴乱觉得自己都要比这家伙有血有肉。  
他很喜欢欺负这个人类，于是他说，［那今天不吃了。］

一个种族的背叛者，讲实话，暴乱甚至有些鄙视这个精瘦聪明的人类。自以为是，视同族性命为草芥，是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

本想杀掉，然后纯粹的控制，却意外的可以融合，他可不像毒液那个好脾气，低劣种族，看不惯的立马杀掉，没的商量，包括这所谓的宿主，不过就是个垃圾，随时可以抛弃。

卡尔顿对他太仰慕了，那种全心全意的臣服，在附身后都感觉不到一点杂质。

他看着卡尔顿脱掉了衣服，换上了家里的睡衣，那张冰山脸有个反差到印着蘑菇图章的丝绒睡衣，身体白净细长，很好看。

暴乱知道自己长什么模样，他整个星球所有朋友里，都是那副模样，他威风凛凛的舌头和牙，就是最帅的一个。

可他觉得，卡尔顿也算得上好看，尤其是被蹂躏欺压时……这个人类，偶尔更脆弱更五体投地的臣服模样更迷人，他的，一个独属自己的信徒。  
他的坐骑，也必须是最好看，最乖巧，最强大。

不是单单现在这种，对外星生物俯首称臣，他更需要一个——“暴乱的信徒。”一个疯狂切不会反对他任何想法同言论的，只会支持他的超级信徒——一个狂热追逐者。

在卡尔顿准备好一切后，他喝完这杯果汁就要上床午休，暴乱这时候开了口——  
［卡尔顿，我们出去走走。］

OK，他的神说什么就是什么，哪怕果汁还剩下最后一点点的五分之一，他不喝了。

“我们说好今天不吃人。”  
[如果我改变主意了呢？]  
“那就如您所愿。不过还是尽量少去觅食，实验室能提供足够的活体。”

[你没有资格和我谈条件。]  
“对不起……”

嘴上道歉，可如果暴乱真要一会儿在外面吃掉些什么，他这次得怎么处理后续问题？也好在是暴乱，他不用担心处理尸体。这方面的事情他没少做了，很熟练，不胆怯。

暴乱突然开口道，［你真的很危险。］

熙熙攘攘的街道，匆忙形色的人群。  
“一群不知道在干什么的人，都不明白这世界早就是一副没救了的样子。”  
［你就这么贬低你的族人？］  
“我不属于他们。”卡尔顿仰起头，像一只高傲的鹿。

暴乱想，可你就是属于他们，只是说的上有些反动且危险的信仰。而且是个超级疯子变态，把自己凌驾于他人之上。

还和自己挺配。

暴乱选了一个小孩子。

这让卡尔顿愣住了，他还挺喜欢孩子，孩子是可以培养教育的新力量。是整个地球和人类未来所拥有的希望。

那是个很可爱的小女孩，扎着双马尾。

暴乱在脑子中开口——  
[你好像很喜欢这种小孩子，我挑的还不错吧。]

暴乱觉着卡尔顿简直就要给他跪下来感恩戴德，连选择食物，他都有些宠溺的顺从了这个小宠物的口味。

然后他听见了一声不行。

从附身算起，卡尔顿可是连句狠话都没有和他说过的忠实教徒。所以他还专门考虑了，这个男人喜欢什么口味儿。

[ 那双眼睛是和你一样的颜色，我很喜欢，我要吃，用你的方法帮我得手，否则我会直接将她就地吃掉。你没有资格和你的国王说不。]  
“对不起…我，我…我觉得不合适。那个，我，我感觉很难受，所以今天想请您……”  
[你的身体没有问题，别妄想骗我。]

卡尔顿转身，他快步走进人潮，闭嘴不理暴乱在自己头脑里的喊叫和呵斥。

［嘿！你可真是完全不知道自己的身份。你就是个我的东西，一个坐骑，还是真不怕我现在就夺走这身体！吃干净你！］暴乱算不上饿，但他脾气是真的暴躁。

“您在等等，等您的计划完成，回去后，我会让您吃掉我——”  
暴乱一边听着一边更说不出的焦躁，谁他妈要听你这个下等低廉的种类说这些？！谁需要你那便宜的奉献？！

他的索取和给予，都必须是教徒的荣幸。

蹂躏…让这个人类时刻为他暴乱神魂颠倒，奉为巅峰，情意迷乱的只会敬仰！

巨大的冲击让卡尔顿双膝发软的狠狠磕在地上，这下两个膝盖一定全烂了。

卡尔顿觉得自己突然被掐紧了脖子，窒息的痛苦弥漫在腮喉，周围围过来了多事的路人，他涨红了脸色支撑着自己从地上爬起来。

“别……别，别。”

能感觉到包裹好身体的紧实西裤里，那些属于暴乱的黑色触手已经在对着他的屁股上下其手。那些灵巧的触须，仿佛有生命一样，对着两股中间的密地浅探。

[别？你这样不是很舒服？从穴口涌出的水若没有我帮你堵着，会弄脏裤子。你这种低劣品种太该感谢我。]

那双杏眼红了，走路的姿势近乎颠簸。而他身体里的暴乱玩的开心极了。

这事情有段时间了，从被暴乱附身没几日起，这位高贵的国王便提出了要使用他的身体。  
[我是个同样需要疏解泄欲的存在。]暴乱这般解释，并且轻易的控制住了卡尔顿的全身。

信仰着国王的教徒没有想过拒绝，他乖巧极了等待着主人发号施令。

［把衣服脱掉，面着墙壁，在床上跪好。］

那种类似挺起腰背撅起屁股的雌兽姿态，暴乱显然是觉着玩弄会比单纯的泄欲更加具得来的快感。他的身体变成无数的触须宛如鞭子，从上至下的敲打人类的腰背倒臀腿。

而这些时刻，他都要求卡尔顿稳稳当当的跪好。一旦那可怜的小狗狗跪不住了，他就会将自己融入进去来稳定那双腿保持着姿态。

黑色的液体仅仅是看起来如液体，打在身上一样是彻骨的痛。红肿的鞭痕马上就绽在身体之上，有些被刻意关照的地方已经淤血，若有若无的蹭过龟头的“软鞭”，马眼里已经开始吐着淫水。

卡尔顿没有想过自己就有一副这样淫荡的身体，哪怕和女人进行正常性爱时，他也没有这样充满感觉，科学家马上在脑子里头计算着，被外星共生体附身后，身体是否会在激素分泌方面进行改变和进化。

暴乱很明显对卡尔顿的跑神气冲冲，一鞭不轻不重的打在阴囊上面，瞬间逼的人类泄身出来，也痛的惊呼一声，捆绑好的粘液使卡尔顿不能挪动，高潮席卷全身的余韵还未过去，便有一条带着柔软倒刺的舌头舔了进来。那条舌头，充满弹性肉力，扁平却十足厚度，舌尖尖小，戳次到一个顶点，便让人类抖起双腿夹紧了甬道。

这份前后夹击让卡尔顿止不住的鼻涕眼泪流了一脸，口水也止不住的从嘴中倾泄，那些触须在甬道里拓宽了疆土，使得那个小洞如一张贪吃的小嘴，肠道规如喉咙，腔道都偷偷发着养，干渴入哽在喉中，他己经抽泣的不像样子。

任暴乱索取，对卡尔顿来说亦是另外一种所追逐的“高档快感”，但他这样真的不舒服，他痛苦，下肢发麻，精液从阴茎喷射而出，他的情潮来的太快太猛烈，暴乱此时舌头和触须都打在他的身体里，忽然将他腾空的扔在地上，鞭责如同酷刑的拍打起卡尔顿的全身，触须紧紧堵塞在龟头缩紧，狠狠刺穿踏进尿道，被强硬责罚的全身痛苦的打起激灵却酸的想尿，全身的爽的蜷缩！卡尔顿张开嘴猛的呼吸，喘气不断，他的脑子里疯了般的喊叫着“给我……给我，给我呜给我！！”

在触须形成柔软的腔道包裹住他的阴茎，使得承受了太多尿道痛苦压榨的卡尔顿难忍着失禁，一股浅黄色的尿液带着腥气漏了一地，瑟缩发抖，身上沾满了自己的精液尿液，脸上全是酸爽和痛苦窒息所出的眼泪。

在人类精疲力尽闭上眼睛前，卡尔顿竟想的是——“他的神给他了。”

这让暴乱，吃惊般的震撼。

他想拥有一个信徒，也从那之后，时常探访卡尔顿的后穴成了暴君的爱好，他没那么多注意的习惯，哪怕现在是在人流中，既然国王要使用他的坐骑，奴隶就该当即跪下期待他的使用。

哪怕现在的街道全是人类，暴乱依旧在哪粉嫩的花瓣所组成的天地玩的开心肆意极了。

可是卡尔顿的身体到底已经忍耐到一个极限，他在大街上浑身发软，他仿佛能听见自己身体被干出的声音，哗啦哗啦，淫旎，就宛如春雨打下被践踏的泥土。

他对暴乱来说本就如同尘埃，所以，哪位暴君丝毫不在意他的尊严——这十恶不赦的“暴乱之徒”。

他像滚一样瘫软在人群之中，他已经站不住了，暴乱在后穴中的触须已经粗大到他有些难忍，围起他的人类正有在拨打救护电话，有人在窃窃私语生命基因的总裁，这些都让他更为害怕，好在前来救援的是自家保镖。

暴乱却不动了，格外老实。只是在无声的操他的屁股，逼着他发出压抑不住的呻吟，却也没有在玩弄。

他猜不到，暴乱在想什么。  
宛如死水，寒潭，他的王深不可测，他喜爱探索却惧怕去深究，他正胡思乱想着，脑子里传来低沉的命令——[别妄想探知我的想法。]

身体里也硬塞着的阴茎，突然在那声音下开始加速，他在车上就泄了身，红涨的脸颊，薄汉，发抖的身体，一阵阵压抑的喘息，他就如同发情的小兽，却执意的拒绝着其他医生伸过来的手，他喘着气，“我知道我怎么了，送我回去，别碰我！离我保持安全距离！”

他坚持的样子让毒液更有侵犯的快感。卡尔顿全身软在了救护床上，他的西装下面是黏满身体的液态，柔软刺挠的触须抓痒着他身上的每一个地方，从手心，脚心，到他硬了又软了的阴茎，嗓子里貌似也被穿刺进须条，他紧紧夹住双腿，而腿间的瘙痒只是更为强烈，他又一次涨了起来，在医护床上缩成一团，暴乱在脑子里开口：[你周围的人类都在看你。]

他立马冲周围喊了一句，“都背过身去！”  
然后继续缩紧在床上，而暴乱像嘲讽一样说，[他们全都在偷偷注意着你，小东西。]

是谁导致成这幅下场的……他咬了咬牙，而这明显让暴乱更为不爽，于是这次连口中也被塞入了类似手指的形成体，他开始呜咽着说不出话。而脑子里却突然机灵的想了一句，手指…外星共生体会有生殖器官么？

[你还真是科学狂人，这种时刻还能想的挺多？]  
骤然开始加速的每一条触须，逼的卡尔顿彻底失去了理智，他的嘴里只剩下不断喃喃的：“对不起……求求您，求您……”

回到家的时候，甚至不知道自己怎么爬进去的，双腿一软的就瘫倒在玄关。  
[其实我很给你面子了，亲爱的，毕竟你是我的，丢脸也是丢了我的。]

那身西服在话音刚停下就被撕烂，他被液态体的力量连滚带爬的丢进他的私人实验室。  
[你不是想研究我的生殖器？]  
在面前突然出现的那张恐怖的脸，暴乱汇聚起了身体，高高在上，摆在他眼前的是一根怒涨的黑色阴茎。

他怕极了，而实验室的门在这个时候闭紧，发出了“嗒——嗒——嗒——”连着的长鸣三声，应景极了。卡尔顿冲角落里缩了缩，却又感觉那根阴茎在诱惑着他。

[你觉得自己该做什么？我可爱的坐骑？]

在这个某些程度上是极其安全的环境下，卡尔顿的本性开始暴露，他沉迷的姿态在脸上松开枷锁，屁股里还含着些细小的触须，他眼前开始露出迷恋的痴态，衷心的教徒跪趴下来，双膝着地的向前爬行，屁股里的触须粘连，变似他长了一条长长的尾巴，他伸出舌尖去舔弄那跟阴茎，在面对他所臣服的强大，他可以抛弃一切的安稳跪好，眼角被堵住嘴巴流出的眼泪都衬的他红肿的眼眶更为可爱迷人。

暴乱捧住教徒的下巴，卡尔顿这幅痴态明显取悦了这位暴躁的君主，那条长舌头从上到下把他可爱坐骑的脸舔了一遍，着力点尤其在眉梢的两颗痣，他知道那是他可爱小东西敏感的地方。

他变出了鞭子开始敲打卡尔顿的屁股，探入尿道堵塞住不在让人类用前端高潮，直到人类腿间红灿着出现一条条的鞭痕，他揉开了那个屁股，红肿并含着黑色触须的后穴淫腻极了，暴乱的插入直接并狠戾，被堵着嘴巴的卡尔顿喊不出求饶的话，“呜——呜——呜呜呜！！！”的狠狠发着鼻音，眼泪拼了命的从眼眶哗哗啦啦的砸了一地。

活塞运动简直是要了人类的命，在口中的束缚抽出，卡尔顿也只能留着口水疯狂的喘息。  
他哇哇哇的惊叫着，暴乱每一下都精准的撞在他前列腺的敏感区，可前端被束缚的阴茎无能为力，他整个尿道都开始酸胀，触手撤出尿道的时候箍紧了他的龟头，眼前一到白光，自己控制不住的泄身，暴乱好像也爆发在他的身体些什么，有些高温偏烫的液态体射进了自己浑身。他软在地面上，飘飘然的好像登上了天堂。

[我是谁？]  
“我的主……”

他蜷缩在地面上，而暴乱站在他的身后，大股大股的黑色液体从被打烂红肿淤血的胯下流出，淫腻的模样就像是在勾引主人发情的雌兽。

欠操。

暴乱是这么想的，更是这么做的。他越是看到卡尔顿心悦诚服就越为愉快，越是蹂躏变更加舒坦，他喜欢看那个面瘫脸失神的样子喊他主人。

真是从脑袋舒服到尾巴。  
于是国王心满意足的给了坐骑一个充满宠溺味的舔舔，他的舌头实在是太大。

END

后续

暴乱讨厌科学狂人，尤其是收拾干净自己的卡尔顿竟然调取了实验室的监控录像，仿佛不是看着自己一样，也不觉得像部GV的在那里一遍遍回放，分析着外星共生体的抽插频率和持续时间，以及最后射了自己一肚子的“精液”构成。

“是不是把你的时间算长了？我觉得不该从实验时间开始，应该从阴茎插入身体的时间开始算起才更为准确babalalala……”

暴乱：[爷操死你。：-）]


End file.
